but you didn't
by Yuuki Azusa
Summary: Tapi kau tidak melakukannya.


**but you didn't**

 **By : Yuuki Azusa**

 **Free! © Ouji Kouji**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Main Chara : Tachibana Makoto x Nanase Haruka**

 **Diterjemahkan suka-suka dari salah satu gambar di Pinterest**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **1.**

Hari sudah siang. Matahari sudah naik di atas kepala. Namun, pemuda dengan surai sekelam malam dan mata sebiru lautan dalam itu masih bergeming di tempat tidurnya. Tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk beranjak barang untuk mengisi perutnya yang sejak tadi keroncongan atau sekedar hanya untuk meregangkan badan.

Ia memilih untuk diam. Meringkuk, menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik selimut biru tebal kesayangannya padahal udara sangat panas hari ini. Maklum, sekarang sudah pertengahan musim panas. Namun, pemuda itu tidak peduli. Ia ingin tetap begitu saja. Entalah, sampai kapan. Mungkin, selamanya.

Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi pada hidupnya. Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir ia makan. Mungkin, dua hari yang lalu. Biasanya dia sudah jatuh sakit jika tidak makan barang sehari saja. Tapi kini tidak. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa. Padahal baginya, jatuh sakit lebih baik. Atau sekalian mati saja.

Di hari sepanas ini, biasanya ia akan menghabiskan waktu di dalam kolam renang. Berenang, menyatukan diri bersama sang air yang sangat dicintainya. Namun, semua itu sudah tak ada artinya lagi baginya. Berada di dalam air tidak akan menghilangkan rasa sakit dan pedih yang selama ini dipendamnya. Karena, bukan air yang sebenarnya sangat dicintainya. Sosok yang lebih dicintainya daripada air, telah pergi jauh ke tempat dimana tak dapat dijangkaunya, dan tak akan pernah kembali.

 **2.**

 _Drrt! Drrt!_

Telinganya menangkap suara benda bergetar. Oh, itu ponselnya. Ia raih benda persegi panjang berwarna biru itu malas, membaca pesan yang masuk disana. Dari Rin.

 _Haru, kau harus bangun._

Mata _ikan mati_ -nya menatap tanpa minat isi pesan dari salah satu teman masa kecilnya itu. Pesan tidak berguna lagi, pikirnya. Dengan malas, ia bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan meletakkan ponselnya kembali di atas nakas. Sebelum benar-benar kembali berbaring, ia tatap cukup lama ponsel miliknya itu. Ah, benda itu mengingatkannya pada satu hari bersama _orang itu_.

 **3.**

 _Ingatkah hari ketika aku meminjam ponsel barumu dan menjatuhkannya di kolam?_

"Makoto, kau beli ponsel baru?"

Pemuda bersurai coklat muda di sebelahnya tersenyum cerah. "Ah, iya. Ayah bilang ponsel lamaku sebaiknya diberikan untuk Ran dan Ren, makanya Ayah membelikanku ponsel baru."

"Boleh ku pinjam?"

"Tentu saja."

Si surai hitam sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel baru milik _sahabat_ -nya tercinta. Mata birunya menatap kagum dengan beberapa fitur yang berbeda dengan ponsel miliknya.

"Haru-chan!"

"Ah—"

BYUR!

Nagisa tiba-tiba muncul secara heboh dan menerjangnya. Membuatnya terjun bebas ke dalam kolam renang, dengan ponsel baru yang masih setia di tangan.

Semuanya terkejut. Makoto buru-buru menghampiri Haruka, berharap dia tidak tenggelam. Ah, Haruka mana mungkin tenggelam. Dia dan air kan sudah jadi satu kesatuan.

Setelah Haruka sampai ke permukaan, yang ia lihat adalah wajah teman-temannya yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Haru, kau tak apa?"

Makoto-lah yang paling khawatir. Namun Haru tak bisa menatapnya. Ia hanya bisa menunduk, menatap dalam ponsel baru yang basah dan mati akibat terendam di dalam air.

"Makoto, maaf… ponselmu…"

 _Ku pikir kau akan marah padaku._

Ah, Haruka tak bisa membayangkan wajah marah Makoto. Makoto pasti akan sangat membencinya.

" _Ufu,_ kenapa wajahmu seram begitu, Haru? Kau takut aku marah ya? Ehehehe…"

 _Tapi kau tidak melakukannya._

Haruka menatap Makoto tak percaya, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya mengulas senyum lembut.

"Tak apa, Haru. Kurasa ini masih bisa diperbaiki. Lagipula, aku masih punya kartu garansinya, jadi jangan khawatir ya."

Haruka tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak ikut tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, maafkan aku…"

 **4.**

Haruka memilih untuk bangkit dari ranjangnya kali ini. Rasa haus yang sangat sedang menyerangnya. Haruka memang tidak ingin makan, tapi membiarkan air melewati kerongkongannya sepertinya tak buruk juga. Setidaknya, ia dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi. Agar ia masih dapat kembali mengenang _dirinya_.

Haruka membuka kulkas dan mengambil air mineral. Tangannya baru saja akan menutup pintu kulkas kalau saja matanya tak menangkap sesuatu yang menarik disana. Sebungkus coklat bubuk yang biasanya ia minum bersama Makoto ketika malam Natal tiba. Haruka sebenarnya tak suka coklat. Namun, ia selalu membeli dan menyimpannya di rumah. Agar minuman itu bisa ia minum bersama Makoto yang sangat menyukai coklat.

Haruka menyambar coklat bubuk itu dan menyeduhnya. Minum coklat panas disaat hari sedang sepanas ini memang aneh rasanya, namun menghangatkan. Coklat panas menyimpan banyak kenangan antara dirinya dan Makoto.

 **5.**

 _Ingatkah saat aku menumpahkan coklat panas ke seluruh tempat tidurmu?_

"Haru, aku bawa coklat panas," Makoto muncul dari balik pintu dengan dua cangkir coklat panas di tangan. Haruka sendiri sedang duduk anteng di atas tempat tidur Makoto, sibuk mencoba _video game_ yang baru saja dibelinya bersama Makoto tadi sore.

"Aku taruh disini ya." Lagi, ucapan Makoto tak diindahkan oleh Haruka. Makoto jadi penasaran seseru apa _game_ tersebut sampat-sampai Haruka mengabaikannya.

"Ah, sial! Jangan kesitu—"

PYASH!

"Ah!"

Haruka yang terlalu asyik bermain _game_ tidak menyadari keberadaan coklat panas yang Makoto letakkan disampingnya. Saking terbawa suasana, Haruka tanpa sengaja menyenggol dan menumpahkan coklat panas dari kedua cangkir tersebut di atas tempat tidur Makoto.

"Makoto, maaf—aku…"

 _Ku pikir kau akan meneriakiku._

Makoto hanya menghela napas. Ia menyuruh Haruka untuk bangun dan mulai melepas spreinya dari kasur.

 _Tapi kau tidak melakukannya._

"Haru, bantu aku menjemurnya ya," ujar Makoto sambil tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir, nanti pasti bakal kering kok."

Haruka hanya mengangguk. Ia membantu Makoto menjemur spreinya, dengan semua rasa penyesalan di dalam hatinya.

 **6.**

Hujan. Saat Haruka tengah mengingat kenangannya bersama Makoto, hujan turun dengan seenaknya. Cukup deras. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu, langit masih terihat sangat cerah dan udara masih terasa sangat panas. Haruka buru-buru menutup pintu belakang rumahnya yang sempat ia buka lebar saat sedang bersantai sambil menikmati coklat panas. Ia tak mau air hujan masuk dan mengotori rumahnya.

Haruka menatap tetes-tetesan air hujan dari balik jendela kamar mandinya. Kini, dirinya tengah berendam di dalam bak mandi, tepat seperti apa yang biasa dulu ia lakukan. Setiap pagi, ia akan melakukannya. Makoto akan datang menjemputnya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Haruka keluar dari kolam renang sambil berkata _"Ohayou, Haru-chan."_

Dan Haruka akan membalasnya dengan wajah kesal yang dibuat-buat. "Jangan panggil aku dengan nada sok imut begitu."

Makoto akan membalasnya dengan senyum andalannya.

Ah, karena hujan, Haruka kembali bernostalgia. Haruka menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam bak mandi, membiarkan air kembali membuka kenangan antara dirinya dan Makoto.

 **7.**

 _Ingat saat aku menyeretmu ke kolam renang dan kau bilang akan turun hujan dan memang begitu?_

"Haru, tunggu! Kita sudah sepakat untuk meliburkan klub hari ini karena akan hujan bukan? Kenapa kau tetap memaksa untuk berenang?" Makoto mendumel namun Haru mengacuhkannya.

"Oi, Haru! Kau dengar tidak sih?!"

"Hanya sebentar. Lagipula hujannya belum turun."

"Tapi, Nagisa dan Rei sudah pulang. Kita tidak bisa latihan tanpa—"

"Bisa. Aku tak masalah jika kita hanya berdua."

Haruka mengalihkan wajah, menyembunyikan semburat merah tipis di pipinya. Walau Haruka tak mengatakannya, Makoto tetap mengerti arti tatapan yang Haruka berikan padanya.

 _Makoto saja sudah cukup untukku._

Makoto tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum tulus.

"Baiklah, akan kutemani. Tapi aku tak akan berenang."

Haruka menekuk wajahnya tak suka. Dirinya yang sudah masuk ke kolam beranjak mendekati Makoto yang berjongkok di pinggir kolam.

"Makoto, tanganmu."

"Eh?"

"Aku mau keluar."

Makoto mengerti. Ia ulurkan tangan besarnya kepada Haruka untuk membantu Haruka keluar dari kolam renang. Makoto tak menyadari senyum licik yang Haruka ulas di wajahnya.

"Uwaa—"

BYUR!

Dan menariknya ke dalam kolam.

"Mou~ Haru! Sudah kubilang aku tak akan berenang!"

"Tapi, aku ingin Makoto berenang bersamaku."

"Haru—"

Hujan turun dengan deras secara tiba-tiba. Makoto gelagapan.

"Ah, hujan! Haru, ayo kita pulang!"

Makoto bangkit dari kolam renang, kemudian menarik tangan Haruka. Setelah Haruka mengganti baju renang dengan seragamnya, mereka segera pergi meninggalkan sekolah. Hari ini Haruka lupa membawa payung, jadi ia harus menumpang dengan Makoto. Makoto sendiri tak mempersalahkannya. Malah, ia senang.

"Brrr… dingin…" Makoto menggigil kedinginan. Ia peluk dirinya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Payungnya digenggam Haruka.

Haruka menatap seluruh pakaian Makoto yang basah kuyup. Ini semua karena dirinya yang seenaknya menarik Makoto ke dalam kolam saat Makoto masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Sekarang, dia kedinginan. Ditambah lagi sekarang hujan. Kalau nanti Makoto sampai sakit, Haruka tak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Haruka menunduk dalam, menyesali perbuatannya hari ini. Ia merutuki dirinya yang terlalu egois. Terlalu naif.

"Haru, kau baik-baik saja?" Makoto bingung. Haruka tiba-tiba saja berhenti berjalan.

"Makoto…" Haruka menatap Makoto dengan penuh penyesalan. "…maaf karena aku tidak mau mendengarkanmu. Harusnya, aku tidak menarikmu ke kolam renang. Kalau saja aku mau mendengarkanmu, kau tak akan basah kuyup begini. Kau tak akan kedinginan. Makoto, aku—"

 _Kupikir kau akan bilang "Sudah kubilang begitu."_

 _Tapi, kau tidak melakukannya._

Haruka berdiri terpaku. Payung digenggamannya terlepas begitu saja. Tubuhnya seketika beku dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba yang Makoto berikan padanya. Makoto menciumnya. Sangat hangat. Ciuman tersebut tak berlangsung lama. Singkat. Makoto segera melepasnya ketika dirasanya sudah cukup.

"Ehe, sebenarnya aku cukup suka wajah menyesal Haru. Kau terlihat manis."

Haruka tak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sangat merah saat ini. Bahkan sampai ke telinga.

"Dan untuk hari ini, kau tak perlu minta maaf. Sejujurnya, aku senang karena bisa berenang berdua saja denganmu. Jadi, kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Terima kasih ya, Haru-chan."

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku sok imut begitu." Namun kali ini, ia mengatakannya dengan senyuman di wajah.

"Hehehe, maaf."

Keesokkan harinya, keduanya tak masuk sekolah, terserang flu.

 **8.**

Haruka merasa sudah cukup. Ia bangkit dari bak mandinya. Ia sudah berendam selama hampir dua jam sambil membiarkan dirinya bernostalgia. Pada semua memori yang kini memang hanya tinggal kenangan. Kenangan pahit sekaligus indah disaat yang bersamaan.

Haruka kembali ke kamarnya. Ia ingin tidur lagi. Ketika ia bangun, ia harap dirinya sudah tidak berada disini lagi. Di rumah luas namun hanya satu penghuni. Hanya dirinya, sendirian.

Haruka duduk sebentar di atas ranjang sambil menatap foto masa lalunya bersama teman se-klubnya, tepatnya ketika ia masih sekolah di SMA Iwatobi. Ada dirinya yang tersenyum bersama Nagisa, Rei, dan juga Makoto. Haruka tidak ingat kapan foto itu diambil. Sepertinya itu adalah foto terakhirnya bersama teman-teman se-klubnya.

Klub ya? Mengingatkannya pada hari itu saja. Hei, bisakah Haruka berhenti bernostagia? Sayangnya, Haruka tak mau berhenti. Ia ingin mengingat semuanya kembali, sebelum kegelapan yang berarti merenggut dirinya.

 **9.**

 _Ingat waktu aku lupa memberitahumu bahwa latihan gabungan bersama klub renang Samezuka diubah menjadi jam 11? Dan kau akhirnya terbangun jam 6?_

"Uwaaaa! Gawat-gawat-gawat! Aku benar-benar terlambat!"

Makoto berseru panik. Ia lupa bahwa hari ini klub renang sekolahnya akan melakukan latihan gabungan dengan klub renang sekolah Rin. Latihan akan dimulai jam 6 dan sekarang sudah jam 6 lewat 15. Makoto yakin teman-temannya akan sangat marah padanya.

"Apa Haru juga lupa ya kalau hari ini ada latihan gabungan?" gumam Makoto sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya menapaki tiap anak tangga menuju rumah Haruka. Setelah sampai disana, Makoto segera menekan bel. Lama Haruka tak membukanya, membuat Makoto berpikir bahwa Haruka sedang berendam di bak mandi lagi pagi ini. Baru saja Makoto akan beranjak menuju pintu belakang rumah Haruka, Haruka muncul dengan wajah kusut habis bangun tidur.

"Makoto, kenapa pagi-pagi?"

"Haru?! Kau belum siap-siap?! Hari ini kita ada latihan gabungan dan kita benar-benar sudah terlambat!"

"Latihan gabungan?" Haruka mencoba mengingatnya. "Ah, jam latihannya kan diganti jam 11. Rin yang bilang padaku semalam. Memangnya, aku belum bilang padamu?"

Makoto melongo bodoh sambil menggeleng pelan. "Belum."

Haruka baru ingat saat semalam ia akan memberitahukannya pada Makoto, Makoto sudah tertidur pulas di atas meja belajar yang digunakannya bersama Haruka, kelelahan setelah mengerjakan banyak sekali tugas matematika yang diberikan guru mereka. Haruka tak tega membangunkannya dan berniat untuk memberitahunya nanti setelah Makoto terbangun. Ketika Makoto terbangun dan hendak pulang, Haruka lupa memberitahunya.

"Hah~ Padahal aku sudah bangun pagi-pagi walau masih ngantuk begini. Hoam~"

Makoto menguap, kentara sekali dia masih sangat mengantuk. Haru jadi merasa bersalah.

"Makoto, maaf. Harusnya aku memberitahumu lebih dulu agar tidurmu tidak kurang," ia kembali menunduk.

 _Kupikir kau akan membenciku._

 _Tapi kau tidak melakukannya._

"Hehe, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kurasa tak ada salahnya bangun pagi begini. Karena sudah terlanjur, bagaimana kalau kita _jogging?_ Ya, kalau Haru sudah tidak ngantuk sih."

Haruka menjawabnya dengan anggukan semangat.

"Ok, tunggu sebentar."

Pagi itu, mereka _jogging_ sambil mengingat kembali kenangan masa kecil mereka.

 **10.**

Haruka tersenyum sendiri. Ah ya, sudah banyak sekali hal terjadi saat mereka bersama. Semua hal yang mereka lalui, baik itu yang menyenangkan ataupun yang menyedihkan, rasanya bisa Haruka lalui selama Makoto terus berada disampingnya. Makoto telah berjanji untuk bersama dengan Haruka selamanya, begitu pula dengan Haruka. Walaupun terkadang mereka bertengkar dan hubungan mereka menjadi dingin, mereka tetap dapat melewatinya. Dan semuanya akan kembali baik-baik saja seperti semual. Karena mereka berdua sudah saling mengerti. Hanya Makoto satu-satunya yang mengerti Haruka lebih dari siapapun, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tanpa kata, hanya tatapan mata, perasaan mereka saling tersampaikan.

Haruka mencintai Makoto, sangat. Walau ia sedikit lambat menyadarinya. Makoto juga mencintai Haruka, jauh sebelum Haruka mencintainya. Haruka mencintai semua yang Makoto miliki dan berikan kepadanya. Makoto itu baik, terlalu baik malah. Ia sangat penyayang, pengertian, perhatian. Walau sedikit posesif terhadap Haruka, Haruka tetap menyukainya. Ia malah senang jika Makoto selalu peduli padanya.

 _Ya. Ada banyak hal yang tidak kau lakukan. Walaupun aku sering mengecewakanmu, bahkan… menyakitimu. Tapi, kau tak pernah marah padaku. Kau selalu tersenyum padaku. Kau tetap bertahan untukku. Dan mencintaiku. Dan melindungiku._

 _Aku tau kata-kata memang tidak cukup untuk membayar semua yang telah kau berikan padaku. Namun, aku hanya ingin kau tau bahwa perasaanku sama besarnya dengan dirimu. Aku tak mau kehilanganmu. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu._

 **11.**

Haruka tau, harusnya semua masih berjalan baik-baik saja. Ia masih menghabiskan waktu dengan berlatih dan terus berlatih sebagai perenang profesional sebagai perwakilan Jepang dan akan memenangkan semua turnamen internasional. Makoto akan lulus dari Universitas Tokyo dan akan menjadi seorang pelatih renang yang hebat. Ketika Makoto kembali dari Tokyo, ia akan datang menemui Haruka dan saling melepas rindu setelah sekian lama tak bertemu dengan kecupan singkat dan pelukan hangat. Lalu, mereka akan janji untuk hidup bersama selamanya dan memulai hidup mereka yang baru.

Sayangnya, semua itu kini tinggallah mimpi belaka. Mimpi yang tak akan pernah jadi kenyataan. Makoto tak akan pernah kembali dari Tokyo. Ia juga tak akan pernah lulus dan menjadi seorang pelatih renang yang hebat.

Haruka berhenti dari klub renang internasional. Ia melepas semua mimpinya sebagai atlet renang profesional. Ia memilih untuk kembali ke rumah lamanya dan menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengenang kembali memori yang ia ciptakan bersama Makoto disana. Karena Haruka tau, mimpinya tak berarti apa-apa jika Makoto tak ada disana.

 **12.**

Haruka teringat satu hari yang merenggut segalanya darinya. Hari terburuk yang tak pernah ingin ia ingat namun tak bisa ia lupakan.

Hari ketika Makoto mengirimkannya sebuah pesan. _Aku mencintaimu._ Tertuang perasaan Makoto disana.

Haruka membalasnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan. _Apa kau akan kembali besok?_

Makoto juga membalasnya. Dengan penuh senyuman di wajah, ia menggerakkan jarinya untuk mengetik sebait jawaban yang sangat dinantikan Haruka. Saat itu, lampu pejalan kaki sudah berwarna hijau. Para pejalan kaki diperbolehkan untuk menyebrang. Makoto melangkahkan kakinya tanpa melepaskan matanya dari ponselnya. Sampai telinganya mendengar sebuah truk melintas cepat.

Menuju dirinya.

Menghantamnya.

Melempar tubuhnya sejauh sepuluh meter. Membiarkan darah mengalir deras, keluar dari setiap bagian tubuhnya yang terluka parah.

Ponselnya, dengan layar yang retak, tergeletak di sebelah tangannya. Satu pesan terkirim. _Aku akan pulang besok._

"Haru…" suaranya sangat lemah. Napasnya tercekat di tengorokkan. "…aku mencintaimu—" dan terputus dengan napas terakhir yang dihembuskan.

 **13.**

Pesan itu tersampaikan. Haruka menerimanya dengan senyum terukir di wajah tampannya yang minim emosi itu. Makoto akan pulang. Haruka akan menunggunya. Namun senyum itu luntur, ketika kenyataan tidak sama seperti ekspetasi. Makoto tak pulang seperti yang ia katakan dalam pesannya. Ya, dia pulang. Namun, hanya tubuh kakunya yang pucat dan dingin saja. Tidak dengan jiwanya yang telah pergi entah kemana.

Makoto pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh sebelum Haruka sempat mengatakannya. Perasannya yang sebenarnya.

"Makoto…" air mata tak dapat dibendung, meluncur bebas melewati pipi seputih porselen. "…aku mencintaimu."

 **14.**

 _Ada banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan bersamamu._

 _Ketika kau kembali dari Tokyo…_

 _Tapi kau tak melakukannya._

 _Kau tak pernah kembali._

 **15.**

Haruka menatap hamparan lautan yang indah, merefleksikan langit musim panas dengan bintang-bintang yang bertaburan. Warna-warni kembang api yang meledak di atas langit menambah keindahan malam ini. Ah, malam ini memang sangat indah. Terlalu indah untuk mengakhiri semuanya.

Namun, Haruka tau. Sudah tak ada lagi tempat untuknya di dunia ini. Karena semua miliknya sudah terenggut. Haruka sudah cukup menderita selama ini. Dan saat inilah waktu yang tepat untuk melepas semuanya. Dengan mata yang teduh dan suara yang tenang, Haruka berujar.

"Sebentar lagi, kita akan bertemu kembali, Makoto."

Malam itu, tepat setelah kembang api terakhir meledak di atas langit, Haruka menerjunkan dirinya dari tebing, menuju dasar laut yang dalam dan gelap, dan tak berniat untuk keluar dari sana.

 **16.**

Rin menatap hamparan laut biru yang luas. Jauh dibelakangnya, ada adiknya, Gou bersama Nagisa, Rei, Pelatih Goro, dan Ama-chan sensei yang sedang menangis. Menangisi kepergian yang berlian di air yang tidak akan pernah kembali dan bersinar lagi. Terkubur di dalam lautan yang dalam dan tak dapat di temukan.

"Haru, kau bodoh."

Mereka semua menangis. Tapi Rin tidak. Ia tak punya banyak air mata untuk menangisi orang yang mati secara konyol.

"Kau tak akan pernah bertemu dengan Makoto. Makoto pasti tenang di surga, tidak denganmu yang akan tersiksa di neraka. Jikapun kau bertemu kembali dengan Makoto, dia pasti tak akan mengenalimu. Karena kau bukanlah Haru yang diinginkan Makoto."

Tak ada siapapun yang menjawab. Hanya deru ombak yang menanggapi.

 **End.**

 **Huwaaa! Maafkanlah daku yang seenak jidat malah membuat fic baru dan belum melanjutkan fic-ku yang lain. Habisnya aku gatel sekali ingin menulis tentang pair ini. Pas nonton free, aku langsung jatuh cinta sama pair ini, ya walau aku kurang suka sama sikapnya Haruka yang begitu.**

 **Fic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu doujin pendek di pinterest yang judulnya sama. Namun, aku sedikit mengubahnya di beberapa bagian.**

 **Tertarik untuk meninggalkan jejak?**


End file.
